1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to permission control in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic device performs various functions by executing applications installed on the electronic device. For example, the installed application may be executed in correspondence to a user input control or setting. In relation to application installation, a user may select, download and use a desired application through an application market. The application inherits the permission of another application, i.e, a sharing permission relationship, during an installation or operation process.
Since permission inheritance is valid even when application verification is not accompanied, various security issues relating to the sharing permission of application occur in the prior art. As such, there is a need in the art for a permission control method that eliminates such security issues.